Plaisir éphémère
by princessedream
Summary: Legolas découvre peu à peu les sentiments humains ...Une nuit après la mort de Gandalf la troupe se repose Aragorn et Legolas se découvre des sentiments mais rien ne dure en ce bas monde ...YAOI !


Salut à tous ! Bon, voilà un OS sur le Seigneur des anneaux qui se passe durant le 1, lorsque nos héros sont dans la foret de Dame Galadriel.

Je me donne le droit de changer certains dialogues et aussi, ne vous étonnez pas, mais Legolas s'y connais peu en humains (voir pas du tout) donc il veut apprendre. Pardon pour ceux à qui sa ne plait pas.

MAIS le seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement ) tout le mérite en revient à Tolkien (ce grand homme).

Sur ce, j'espère que sa va vous plaire. Laissez moi une review (ça fait toujours plaisir) ou plus ^^ ...

Plaisir éphémère

A l'intérieur de la foret il faisait sombre il était impossible de savoir si le soleil brillait en dehors des arbres, sauf si on était habitué à ce genre de paysage. Ce qui était le cas de Legolas et de Aragron. Mais bien que le premier fut heureux de voir des gens de son espèce et de se retrouver parmi les arbres, la peine lui enserrait le coeur, tout comme ceux de ses compagnons.

Peu avant de rentrer sur le territoire des elfes ils avaient accusé une perte que le temps jamais ne pourrait combler. La chute dans les mines de la Moria de Gandalf le gris, leur guide dans cette quête périlleuse qu'était la destruction de l'anneau de pouvoir.

Une mélodie enchanteresse mais à la fois triste et froide semblait s'échapper des arbres. Les compagnons de route levèrent tous la tête en quête de réconfort qui semblait émaner de cette chanson. Legolas ferma un moment les yeux puis brisa le silence .

- C'est une chanson pour Gandalf... Mais ma peine est encore trop récente, je ne puis vous la traduire.

Aragorn observait, les Hobbits se reposaient , Gimli fumait et Boromir s'était assis seul. Le vagabond se demandait si il devait aller le voir ou le laisser seul. Puis, se décidant il s'approcha du guerrier. Legolas observait la scène. Leur conversation dura un moment puis le marcheur prit Boromir conte lui. C'était un geste plein d'amitié et de fraternité, le genre de geste dont les humains étaient friands et dont l'elfe avait encore du mal à comprendre et à apprécier. C'est pour cela que le prince de la foret noire passait du temps à observer son ami. Les interactions qu'il avait avec les hommes et les femmes. Et il se rendait bien compte que l'humain n'avait pas le même comportement avec les hommes et les femmes.. Par exemple il ne prenait pas les femmes dans ses bras, il était beaucoup plus respectueux. Il s'inclinait en leurs présences. L'elfe se demandait pourquoi. Lui ne faisait guère de différence entre homme et femmes et lorsque ses compagnons parlaient des personnes du sexe faible, il restait à l'écart car il n'avait guère d'expérience dans ce domaine. Pour dire vrai, les femmes ne l'attiraient guère. Pourtant, il les observait mais rien dans leurs visages, leurs voix ou les formes qui semblent tant plaire aux autres homme ne l'attirait.

Aragorn en se levant sentit peser sur lui un regard. Il se tourna et vit que son ami l'observait. Il s'avança donc vers lui d'un pas lent.

- Mon ami, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non.. je vous observe. J'essaie de mieux comprendre votre race. Votre comportement.. J'ai remarqué par exemple que vous ne vous comportiez pas de la même façon avec les hommes et les femmes.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais nous ne pouvons décemment pas taper dans le dos d'une femme comme nous le faisons avec un homme.

- Oui je le conçois, ce n'est pas cela... Je veux dire mis à part Arwen, vous ne prenez pas les autres femmes dans vos bras alors que vous le faites avec vos camardes.

L'humain observa un moment l'elfe et sourit.

-C'est de la fraternité de l'amitié. Avec Arwen c'est de l'amour.

-Je comprend. L'amitié et l'amour. Entre nous c'est de l'amitié.

-Oui c'est cela mon ami

L'elfe eut un léger sourire mais n'ajouta rien et se dirigea entre les arbres, là où se trouvaient des bassins naturels que les elfes utilisaient pour leurs ablutions. Il se dévêtit et, lentement, entra dans l'eau chaude. Son corps pâle réverbérait les rayons de la nuit, ce qui provoquait une légère luminescence au niveau de la peau du jeune elfe. Il se mit dans un coin et ferma les yeux. Mais il fut bientôt dérangé par du bruit. Toute la troupe avait décidé de le rejoindre. L'elfe se sentit gêné mais les autres ne le remarquèrent pas.

- Mais...

L'elfe vit le nain se dévêtir, suivit des Hobbits et des deux hommes, et tous entrèrent dans l'eau.

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela gênant ?

Tous le regardèrent et ce fut le nain qui lui répondit .

-Gênant ? Nous sommes tous des hommes.. Nous sommes fait pareils malgré nos races différentes..

L'elfe n'ajouta rien mais garda la tête baissée pendant que ses compagnons s'agitaientt joyeusement heureux de pouvoir enfin se laver. Aragron vit que son ami ne se sentait pas bien et s'approcha un peu de lui .

-Cela vous gêne... Je suis désolé, nous pouvons partir si vous le désirez.

-Non finissez.. Maintenant ce n'est pas grave.

Voyant que l'elfe n'était pas à l'aise, tout le monde se dépêcha. Après tout, ils pourraient toujours revenir plus tard. La troupe laissa donc l'elfe seul. Enfin pas si seul que ça , Aragorn était resté.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, mais j'apprécierais de rester ici encore un peu.

-Restez.

L'elfe leva doucement les yeux et observa son ami. Le nain avait raison. Le corps de l'homme n'était pas différent du sien. Juste un peu moins fin et sa peau plus foncée. Mais sinon, ils étaient semblables en tous point. Cependant, Legolas sentit une étrange boule se former dans le bas de son ventre lorsque ces yeux glissèrent sur le torse de Grand pas. Le descendant de Numenor leva son regard chocolat vers l'elfe et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la confusion qui se lisait sur le visage de l'elfe.

En effet, le jeune prince cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait le plus grand mal à décrocher ces yeux de la peau du futur roi. Et sa respiration s'était quelque peu accélérée ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Lorsque l'homme leva son regard vers lui, il manqua même un battement.

-Legolas..Tout va bien ?

L'elfe se leva d'un bon et partit en prenant ses habits au passage. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Aragorn inquiet, s'habilla et partit à la recherche de son ami. Il le trouva adossé contre un arbre, les yeux clos les jambes serrée et une rougeur inhabituelle sur le visage.

- Legolas...

Aucune réaction. Le descendant de Numenor prit doucement place aux côtés de son ami. Ce dernier faisait un effort surhumain. Ne pas le regarder .. Non. Ne pas le toucher. C'était donc ça, le désir. En repensant à son ami dans l'eau, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Aragorn s'inquiéter.

-Vous soufrez ?

L'elfe ouvrit lentement les yeux, et tout aussi lentement, alla se perdre dans les yeux de son ami. Le voulu t-il ou pas, Aragorn comprit que le trouble qui prenait son ami n'était pas de la souffrance.

-Legolas...

-Je le sais…Que.. que l'on ne doit pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour un homme... Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher..

-Legolas... Je ne sais quoi vous dire. Je ne voudrais pas vous causer une plus grande peine que celle que vous ressentez déjà...

-Alors ne dites rien.. Je vous en serais reconnaissant..

Mais il ne pouvait s'éloigner ni le quitter des yeux. Il approcha son visage. Juste assez pour apercevoir que les yeux de l'homme n'étaient pas tout à fait marron. Mais qu'une lueur caramel venait raviver son regard. Il s'approcha encore. Il sentait son souffle contre sa peau. Encore un peu, son haleine fraîche lui parvint en douce fragrance. Aragorn ne bougeait pas. Il semblait pétrifié. Les yeux gris clair de l'elfe l'hypnotisaient. Ses cheveux qui lui encadraient doucement le visage encore humide du bain brillaient comme des lucioles. La peau de l'elfe semblait douce et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte appelait au baiser. Alors, sans réfléchir ni à son acte, ni aux conséquences l'homme glissa sas lèvres contre celles fraîches de son ami. Legolas fut surprit mais ne bougea pas. Il ferma doucement le yeux.. Laissant la langue chaude et douce du roi venir caresser la sienne. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, séparaient et se rejoignaient, pendant que leurs corps eux se rapprochaient. Aragorn avait doucement glissé ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux et parfumés de Legolas pendant que ce dernier enroulait ses longs doigts fins autour de la nuque de son ami. Cette peau différente de la sienne mais si douce et chaude. Aragorn fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de l'elfe lentement. Puis avec précaution il fit doucement glisser ses doigts entre la peau et l'é dut refréner quelque peu son envie lorsque il sentit l'elfe frissonner. Legolas se colla plus contre son partenaire, voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne. La seul présence de sa main dans son dos suffit à le faire légèrement gémir. De plus son bas ventre durcissait lentement. L'elfe en fut quelque peu gêné mais Aragorn glissa doucement sa main entre les cuisses du prince et, doucement à travers le tissu fin des elfes, caressait la boule qui s'y formait.

-Ar..

-Chut ...

L'elfe gémissait, la tête légèrement rejetée contre l'arbre et les cuisses écartées. Mais il voulait plus alors, les mains tremblantes de désir, il glissa ses mains sur les boutons qui fermaient la tunique soyeuse de son ami et le lui enleva. Il fit timidement courir ses mains sur le torse chaud du brun. Aragorn sourit un peu et déshabilla le blond puis le fit s'allonger. Il l'observait, il avait un corps parfait. Svelte et puissant. Les mains de l'homme parcouraient doucement chaque centimètre de la peau de l'être angélique qui se trouvait en dessous de lui. Legolas les yeux fermés savourait chaque caresse. Il sentait le plaisir l'envahir. Son membres bien dur frottait contre la jambe de son amant. Le brun pinçait doucement la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il se courba et prit un des tétons de son ami dans la bouche, continuant de faire courir ces mains sur la peau douce et délicate de l'elfe. Lorsqu'il sentit les dents qui malmenaient son corps, l'elfe gémit de plaisir en se cambrant, et glissa ses mains vers le pantalon de toile fine de son amant pour doucement lui caresser les cuisses en remontant. Sentant cela, Aragorn foudroyé par une vague de plaisir, mordit un peu plus fort la peau de Legolas. Il releva la tête ayant peur de lui avoir fait mal mais ce qu'il vit le fit fondre. L'elfe avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux fermés. Sa poitrine se levait et se baissait de façon rapide. Le corps en sueur, il cherchait le contact avec lui. Alors Aragorn finit de se dévêtir. Legolas ouvrit les yeux. Leur mains se cherchaient. Leur peau s'appelait. Aragorn vint embrasser l'elfe. Un baiser langoureux et pleins de désir. Le brun fit descendre sa main et attrapa doucement le membre de son ami. L'elfe se cambra en gémissant Il n'en pouvait plus, le désir le submergait .

-Aragorn...

Ce chuchotement lâché dans un gémissement accentua le désir du futur roi. Il glissa sa bouche entre les cuisse du blond. Doucement sa langue se balladait sur le membre dur et chaud de son partenaire. Sentant que le blond se cambrait il le prit en bouche. Le mouvement lent rendait l'elfe fou. Il agrippa l'herbe en gémissant le nom de l'homme qui le torturait physiquement mais d'une manière si douce. Aragorn sortit le membre de sa bouche pour jouer avec. Il le léchait doucement avant de le reprendre. Il faisait de lents mouvements sentant son amant de plus en plus fou de plaisir. Legolas se cambrait, gémissait. Le corps en sueur il en voulait plus. Aragorn décida d'accélérer ces mouvements. Allant toujours plus loin jusqu'à la jouissance du blond. Il se releva en s'essuyant la bouche. Le blond hésitait entre bonheur et gêne mais son amant ne le laissa pas réfléchir. Il remonta doucement les cuisses de l'elfe et doucement, entra en lui. L'elfe se contracta et gémit. Le brun ne bougea pas, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer puis lentement bougea en lui. Legolas agrippa ses épaules. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Leurs gémissements se répercutaient au milieu des arbres. Aragorn sous les exhortations de son ami accéléra. L'elfe criait son plaisir aux étoiles. Il griffait, mordait la chair de son amant. Puis lorsque le plaisir devint trop grand, ils jouirent en même temps. Aragorn se laissa tomber contre son partenaire. Leurs corps en sueur et haletants, il se dirent qu'ils s'aimaient.

Ils le refirent encore cette nuit là, à chaque fois , leur désire ne faisait que s'accroître leur faim du corps de l'autre ne se tarissait pas.

Au matin Aragorn qui n'avait pas dormit attendit que son ami se réveille. Et ce qu'il vit dans son regard le tua. L'autre attendait plus. Des sermant que le roi était impossible de lui donner.

-Aragorn...

L'elfe sourit et vint embrasser l'homme de son coeur. Mais il se recula voyant qu'il ne recevait aucune réponse.

-Legolas...Nous devons oublier... Mon rang m'interdit cela... Je suis roi je dois avoir une descendance et j'ai promit mon amour à Arwen...

-Mais..C e que nous avons fait..

-Etait une erreur ...Veuillez me pardonner.

L'elfe ne fit même pas l'effort de cacher ses larmes il se leva, enfila ses vêtements souillés de sa nuit et s'en alla.

Lorsque la troupe décida qu'il était temps de partir, ce fut sans l'elfe qui avait décidé de rejoindre son père. Personne ne posa de question. Car tous savait que personne ne leur répondrait.

Merci à Milka-chan pour la correction

Laissez moi une petite traçe de votre passage ^^


End file.
